


Soriku Week 2017 Drabbles

by BalloonBalls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Majority Fluff, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: So this is basically all the short drabbles I have written for soriku week on my tumblr but I'm spreading it to here so yeah (:





	1. Day 1 Reunion

Ever since the stars had broken down, the world for Sora was never the same. Ever since Riku and he were pinned as enemies for so long, Sora was never the same.

Even though Riku and Sora came back together, as friends, as lovers, Sora was never the same. Every moment apart felt like pins and needles stabbing into him every waking moment, even if he was a couple houses down.

If Riku wasn’t in Sora’s line of sight, he might go away again. There was no way Sora could ever handle that. Never again.

Despite all that, Riku and Sora alike were still minors. They still lived with their parents and even though they’re old enough to drive and stay at home alone their parents react the same way Sora does when Riku leaves.

So because of that, whenever either of their parents say they’re going out to do anything, they have to tag alone to make sure they don’t go away again. Which is annoying, but understandable.

Unfortunately for both the boys, that includes long and annoying vacations to places where they couldn’t reach each other. “It’s only a week.” Riku had said, and Sora nodded but it still hurt.

But alas, a week would definitely pass even though Sora felt like he could barely breathe through it all. Riku did indeed come back to Sora immediately, Sora even met Riku up at the airport.

When Riku stepped out of the gates and away from the plane, Sora waited for him. Riku didn’t want to admit, but he was tearing up knowing Sora was there. Sora didn’t want to admit, but he was tearing up knowing he wasn’t alone anymore.

Riku couldn’t stop his quickening pace, walking faster and faster to the chocolate haired brunette until he was running across the airport and scooping up the brunette in his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Sora hugged him back. “I told you I wouldn’t go away for good.” Riku whispered into Sora’s locks, kissing the top of his head. “I never was convinced you would.” Sora murmured into Riku’s ‘I HEART NY’ t-shirt.

Riku snickered, holding onto the boy tighter. “You have too much faith in me.” Riku said and Sora chuckled softly. “You don’t give me a reason to not have any. No matter what you do, I’m always faithful.” Sora said.

Riku pushed Sora aback a bit, gripping his shoulders and keeping their eyes in contact. “I promise you I will never break your faith. So you have to promise to never lose faith in me.” Riku said sternly, disregarding the fact that they’re in an airport but this kind of thing happens a lot anyway.

Sora’s eyes welled up, and his throat was going dry. “As long as you don’t go away again.” Sora choked out. “I won’t hurt you like that ever again.” Riku whispered with a ring of guilt rolling off the tip of his tongue.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss, and Sora happily kissed back. Returning himself to the place he’s supposed to be, in Riku’s tight embrace.


	2. Day 2 First Impressions/Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories was chosen on this one.

When it was late at night, many things could happen. Many good things, and many bad things. That’s just the way the game of life went. However, though the good things might be quite pleasing, the bad is just as drastic.

In the night, when someone’s all alone they’re left with nothing to distract them but their thoughts. When trying to sleep, they roll around and try to use their thoughts to lull themselves to sleep but of course that shit never works.

Riku rolled around in the bed he shared with Sora, just for the night. Just for the night the plagued bad thoughts would just pass, and he’d be left alone. Just for the night, he was able to just let everything go, expect for the one person he’d never let go.

“Riku roll over you’re stealing all the damn space.” Sora grumbled sleepily which was the furthest thing from intimidating, much to Sora’s dismay. “I’m comfy.” Riku said, rolling on top of Sora just to annoy him.

“Riku I can’t breathe! Riku!” Sora tried to mumble under Riku’s weight, but Riku only spread out. “What? Did I hear something?” Riku said in a fake concerned voice, and Sora tried his best to shove Riku off of him.

“Knock it off!” Sora shouted, and Riku rolled off of him but not without letting out a snicker or two. The two sat in silence for a moment, and Sora was starting to fall into sleep. However, Sora knew he couldn’t do that, not until Riku fell asleep. He knew Riku would end up mentally destroying himself without Sora, and even though the two never have sleep overs anymore Sora must do his best now that they are next to each other when their thoughts are horrid.

“…hey Riku, you awake?” Sora asked, and Riku hummed in acknowledgement. “Can’t sleep?” Riku asked, though he already knew why Sora wasn’t going to sleep, and that thought alone threw him over the moon. “I’m just remembering stuff.” Sora said, turning to his side to face Riku.

“What are you remembering?” Riku asked, staring into the dark of Sora’s light eyes. “Remember when we were kids, and you, me, kairi, and the others all played spin the bottle?” Sora asked, and Riku snorted. “And instead of kissing we had to hug each other because none of us had ever kissed anyone.” Riku continued the story for Sora.

“And remember when Tidus tried to convince us to play the regular version because he wanted his first kiss?” Sora asked, and they both busted into laughter. “I don’t think I could forget, even if I wanted to.” Riku said, and Sora smiled.

“I don’t want to forget anything, the good or the bad.” Riku mumbled, more to himself than anything but Sora heard him anyway. “Hm? What do you mean?” Sora asked, his eyes flashing to a confused look. “I just…without the experiences we have together, whether it be that stupid spin the bottle or when I got taken by darknes…without any of that I wouldn’t be who I am today.” Riku said, smiling to himself.

“Even though it hurts?” Sora asked him in a quiet voice. “It hurts, yeah, but honestly it’s perfectly fine with me. Because without any of that we wouldn’t be as close as we are now. And…without that closeness, I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you. And I wouldn’t have the memory of me confessing to you in the realm of darkness.” Riku said, although he was cheesy he meant every word he said.

Sora’s face went a bright red, and he shoved Riku slightly. “Oh my God Riku stop you’re too cheesy oh my God.” Sora rolled all the words off his tongue in a jumbled, embarrassed mess. Riku couldn’t help but laugh at him, wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist and pulling him close to himself.

“Hey Sora, why do you think your parents let me sleep in the same bed as you?” Riku asked, and Sora’s heart stopped beating for a second. “I…haven’t told them about us?” Sora said, guilty and embarrassed. He expected Riku to get mad, he expected Riku to get upset and lash out and they’d fight. But that didn’t happen.

“Well, looks like they’ll find out in the morning when they find us in the bed like this.” Riku said, and Sora flushed more. “Riku!! Oh my God don’t-” Sora was interrupted by Riku planting a firm kiss on Sora’s lips, and Sora couldn’t help but immediately melt into it.

“This…is one of the good memories I’ve been fighting for.” Riku said, planting a soft kiss on Sora’s nose. “…we’ll make plenty more.” Sora mumbled into Riku’s shirt, growing sleepy from Riku’s scent and body warmth. “I know.” Riku looked down at Sora, finding his eyes fluttering open and shut.

Riku sighed a happy sigh, resting his chin on Sora’s head. “Good night, Sora.” Riku whispered, his eyes falling shut. “Night…” Sora muttered before being lulled into a deep sleep.


	3. Day 3 Missed Chances

That smile. That wonderfully perfect smile, that smile Riku’s never been able to ever ignore. Sora was smiling, walking down the streets of Hollow Ba- Radiant Garden. Donald and Goofy were by his sides, but he was grinning like he used to grin around Riku. 

It hurt him, it really did. He hated that he was jealous about Sora having other friends beside Riku, if anything he should be happy Sora was moving on from him so Riku couldn’t hurt him anymore. But still, Riku was being selfish as always. 

Riku wanted nothing more but to just go to Sora, hold him tight in his arms and just cry. Beg for Sora’s forgiveness, and make sure Sora would never leave him. Though he already knew Sora was long gone now, he surely hated him now. All he cared about was finding Kairi. 

But still, though Sora was seemingly out of sight out of mind it never felt that way. Riku wanted to find a fix for his body, now that he saved Sora’s memories it was his way of repaying Sora for the wrong he did to him. Now that Sora is up and moving again, Riku needed to fix himself and maybe even make a plan five years later about a way he could approach Sora again. 

But no, he still finds himself walking down the same roads Sora does. Only in the shadows though, he’d never ever reveal himself to Sora. Lord knows what Sora would do to him if he found out it was him all along. Riku did try to justify his actions though, saying ‘it was for the overall good of the worlds’ but he knew damn well that wasn’t the true reason behind this. 

“Do you think we could stop and get some of that weird ice cream that your uncle is selling?” Sora asked, glancing at Donald. “I’d like some ice cream.” Goofy said with an equally goofy grin on his face as always. “Fine! This way!” Donald squawked, leading them onto a different road. 

Riku trailed behind them, turning on the same street as they did. The streets were so bright and full of life, the exact opposite as they were about a year ago. A year ago there weren’t any streets at all. Unfortunately for Riku, there was no where to hide because the town was built the way it was.

Sora started to slow down ahead of Riku, and leaned down a bit ‘subtly’ to talk to Donald. “Do you feel this weird feeling like we’re being followed?” Sora muttered into Donald’s ear, and Donald squawked. “What?! Followed?!” Donald shouted, and Sora grabbed Donald in panic. Riku froze for a moment, had he really just been caught by this idiot? 

“Shut up Donald!” Sora whisper/yelled. Riku took a deep breath and bolted for it, his shoes crunching on the ground under him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all spun around, catching sight of the hooded Riku. “Hey! You!” Sora shouted, chasing after Riku. “Sora wait!” Goofy shouted, chasing after Sora while Donald trailed behind. 

Riku was panicking, he had no idea where he was going or what the hell he was even doing. He was nervous, he didn’t want to face Sora, not like this. Riku took a right turn and hid in the an alley way, like he used to do as a kid. Sora ran down the street, but just like before he didn’t think to look in the alleyway. 

“Who...who are you? Why do you keep following us? In the mountains in the world with Mulan you were there. You were the one who gave us the box with the photo and that salty ice cream that Donald ate. You obviously want to help us, so just show yourself. I...don’t care who you are, I promise I won’t be mad.” Sora said to no one, hoping his voice was heard. 

Riku’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Forgiveness? For what he’s done? No, no way. ...Right? There’s no way Sora would ever forgive him...right? Maybe if Riku would just step out for just a moment, for one conversation. Maybe even talk in the shadows, maybe that would be fine. It’s his chance to talk to his beloved, just one more time. 

“Riku...is it you who’s been following us around? Please come out, I’m not angry. I want to just talk, come on. If you hear me, come out.” Sora pleaded. Riku took a deep breath. Man, when did Sora’s IQ level rise? What is he did, maybe, come out and talk to Sora. Maybe things would be okay. Maybe Sora would accept him and help him. He had dreamed for so long about being able to be Sora’s ally in battle and helping him out. Saving him when he was about to die. 

Riku shook his head, trying to physically clear his thoughts. Riku needed to stop being so chicken, he needed to just...go for it. “So-” “Sora! There you are! We lost you for a minute!” Donald shouted as he and Goofy ran down the street to catch up to Sora. “Who were ya talking to?” Goofy asked Sora, and Sora frowned. “...No one.” Sora murmured silently, before making his way out the street. 

I missed my chance


	4. Day 4 - Nightmares

It was Destiny Islands. Sora was back in Destiny Islands. It was late into a sunset, Sora could tell. But…didn’t he fall asleep already? That’s what he thought. He was in his adventuring clothes, he should be in his pajamas.

The sand pulled his feet into its body, making him sink only slightly and the particles getting in between his toes. “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here.” A female voice said, and Sora perked his head up. No one was there.

“Look what you did to me.” A familiar, male voice mumbled in Sora’s ear. Roxas? Sora spun around to look behind him, but no one was there again. Was he hallucinating? He must have been.  
“You killed Axel.” Roxas whispered, his breath hot on the back of Sora’s neck. He was definitely there, but why couldn’t Sora see him? “I-I didn’t kill him!” Sora protested to the bodyless voice.  
“You know, Riku did everything for you. You expect him to save you from everything? He can’t save you from us.” The female voice said. Sora’s heart was beating like rapid fire, but at the same time it was completely stopped. 

“What do you mean?” Sora shouted at nothing. “Riku, I hate him. He’s nothing but a sadistic murderer that cares about nothing but himself. And you.” The female voice said. “Shut up! Who are you?!” Sora cried out. 

He clenched his fist, those damn cowards. “Please let me out. You’ve kept me locked in here for so long, I want to go home. But you just want me for your keyblade.” Another male voice said, almost a softer and calmer version of Roxas’.

“Who…” Sora muttered. “You can’t keep us here, Sora. You can’t do this to us. Let us out. Pay for what you and Riku have done to us.” Roxas said in a cold, monotone voice. “I didn’t do anything…I just wanted to help….” Sora whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

What had he done? What had Riku done? What…he thought everything was fine. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone. “Come out and face me then, if you have something to say to me say it to my face you damn cowards!” Sora shouted to the sky, he wanted to punch something.

Suddenly, a girl appeared. She had short, black hair with blue eyes and wore a black organization coat. However her body…it looked like she was a mirror that had been cracked and was ready to shatter completely at any moment. “Riku did this to me. For you, Sora. He killed me, he broke me, and he brought me here so you could see the sun the next day.” The girl said, venom in her eyes.  
Roxas appeared next to her, in his black coat and eyes that looked like they were dead. “You killed my best friend. Because of you he died. Not only that but you took my memory of Xion, you took everyone’s memory of Xion from them so you could see the sun the next day.” Roxas spoke, venom in his voice.

Finally, another boy appeared next to Roxas. He looked just like Roxas, but softer. He wore nothing but a white blanket around his body, and his eyes were nothing short of cold and broken. 

“I came to you for recovery, for slumber. I don’t need it anymore, but you use my keyblade now so you won’t let me go. Please Sora, don’t be selfish and just let me go. Stop being the hero when you’re only hurting everyone.” The boy said, pain in his soul.

Tears rolled down Sora’s cheeks, and he fell to his knees. “No…no…I didn’t- I didn’t mean to…I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Sora sputtered. The three glared down at Sora, their eyes piecing him like a thousand blades. 

“You’re nothing but a heartless.” The three said, and the sunset started to turn into night fall. “I didn’t mean to…” Sora muttered into the sand that held him in its web. “Sora, wake up!” The Islands started to shake, an earthquake of sorts.

“It’s not real! You’re dreaming! I’m here!” A familiar voice called to him, but who? The three started to fade out, they weren’t saying anything but were just glaring at him. “Get up Sora! Get up! It’s me, Riku!” How could Sora forget that voice?  
—-  
Sora jolted up in a panic. There was cold sweat dripping down his face and in his close, and tears in his eyes. He looked around, he was in Riku’s bedroom and all the lights were off. He…was dreaming?

“Sora, are you okay? What happened in that nightmare?” Riku asked, grabbing Sora’s shoulders and squeezing them tightly. “It…it was just a nightmare?” Sora asked, his voice like cold whisps in the air. 

“Yeah, it was just a nightmare Sora.” Riku said. Sora smiled slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You saved me again, Riku.” Sora murmured before throwing himself into Riku’s body and holding him close. Riku was slightly taken aback, but hugged him back.

“What happened in there?” Riku asked him, rubbing Sora’s back in circles. “It was just…too real to be fake.” Sora choked out through his tears. “Maybe you went back to the dream world, the darkest abyss.” Riku muttered. 

“Maybe…whatever it was, I don’t want to go back.” Sora muttered, gripping onto the back of Riku’s shirt like a life line. “It won’t happen again, I won’t let that happen again.” Riku said, kissing Sora’s forehead.

“…you’ll protect me?” Sora asked, looking up at Riku. “Forever and always.”


	5. Day 5 First Date

It was 3 in the afternoon, which meant it was nap time for Sora. Around this time, anyone could find Sora sprawled out on a hammock or a couch just sleeping away. 

Even though Sora is supposed to be spending time with Riku, Riku never held it against him. Sora needed to catch up on all the missed sleep and he’s probably going to be sleeping at 3 in the afternoon forever. 

So there Riku was, red faced and confused as Sora laid sprawled out on Riku’s lap as he was falling asleep. Riku gulped. This was…a confusing time to say the least, for Riku.

For a long period of time, Riku couldn’t pinpoint where exactly, he’s felt something for this sleepy brunette. Though they weren’t always like this, Sora laying sprawled on the other’s lap. No, about a year or two ago Sora would’ve shoved Riku away.

That’s because used to always shove Sora away, and he didn’t mean to. But he was just…scared. Sora was into kairi, always had been. Not only did that scare him, but it pissed him off. He projected his anger about Sora onto Sora, and Sora did nothing wrong.

But Riku didn’t realize that until it was too late. He had already fallen too deep, his body wasn’t his own. Not only that, but that foregin body of his hurt Sora. Even if it wasn’t him, he wouldn’t forgive himself for that.

Nonetheless, Riku came back and Sora came back and they reunited. Riku couldn’t think the stars above enough for bringing Sora back, and making sure Sora would be safe the whole time. Though it was strange and a little saddening that Sora doesn’t need Riku anymore. Technically he doesn’t need him.

But really, if he doesn’t need him- “Riku…” Sora mumbled, his eyes fluttering slightly. Riku was jolted out of his spiral of over thinking, and glanced down at Sora. “Yeah?” Riku asked, his voice cracked slightly in fear. Smooth.

“What time is it?” Sora muttered, and Riku looked up at the tv box that displayed the time. “3:30.” Riku responded, and Sora sighed. “Nap time’s over.” Sora mumbled to himself, sitting up. Riku’s throat was going dry. Sora was sitting right there, his shirt raised and rumpled, his hair even messier than usual, and looking with lazy and sleepy eyes. Riku’s heart was unsteady.

His body ended up moving on its own, like the foreign body from before that was controlled off desires. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist and pulled him over towards him to where they touched again. “…you can stay a little longer.” Riku mumbled, placing his forehead on the back of Sora’s shoulder.

Sora chuckled, and said, “if you wanted to cuddle you could’ve just asked”. He turned his body to where he was facing Riku, and laid his legs over Riku’s. Sora then proceeded to lay on Riku’s chest as Riku’s heart just thumped away.

“Why are you so nervous?” Sora asked, looking up at Riku. Riku blushed, okay say something smoothe. “Because it’s you.” Riku muttered, that was the opposite of smooth. “Woah Riku, if you’re gonna flirt with me you gotta take me on a first date.” Sora said jokingly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Okay.” Riku said, and Sora’s eyes went wide and cheeks went red. “What?” Sora asked. This may be a wimpy way to get Sora out on a first date but damn it Riku was taking it. “I’ll take you out on a date.” Riku said, trying to say it in a calm and collected voice but puberty suddenly came for a round two with all those damn voice cracks.

“What?” Sora asked again. “I wanna…go out on a date with you.” Riku mumbled, looking away from Sora. “Seriously?” Sora asked, Riku couldn’t tell if he was happy or not. “Do you…not want to? I mean I know you’re not dating kairi yet so-” “Take Kairi out the picture, I don’t really like her like that anymore.” Sora interrupted Riku. 

And Riku’s heart is now doing summersaults. “Really?” Riku asked, a little too happily. “Really.” Sora smiled, looking up at Riku. That smile, it gave all the relief and reassurance Riku could ever need. 

"So…does that mean you wanna go out on a date with me?” Riku asked, he was gleaming and for some reasom that made Sora smile a little excessively. “I mean, I’m really surprised you’re into me like that and honestly I’m gonna need time to get used to that but I would like to go on a date with you. Who knows, maybe the feelings could become mutual quickly.” Sora said, and Riku just went into a cardiac arrest.

“My heart is still beating right? Can you hear it?” Riku asked, and Sora laughed. God that laugh. “Yeah, I hear it louder than my own heart.” Sora said. “Sorry.” Riku apologized, and Sora shook his head. “You can apologize to me by paying for me at this first date.” Sora grinned. 

“I never planned to let you pay for yourself anyway.” Riku said, genuinely confused that Sora thought he’d pay for himself. Riku asked him out on a date, not the other way around. “Alright that’s perk one about dating you. Keep this up and you might find me naked in your bed.” Sora laughed, and Riku’s emotion body ended up curling up into itself.


	6. Day 6 Tipping Point

Trigger warning to anyone who’s sensitive to suicidal thoughts and tendencies. 

\----

When the clock shows 3 a.m, there’s two types of people. There’s the people who were sleeping and planned to get up early for work or school. Then there were the others who were awake at 3 a.m doing various things with friends or lovers. Riku was neither of those.

When the clock blinked 3 a.m, Riku’s happy emotions fell to the ground and his hidden misery grabbed at his body and put him in a choke hold. At 3 a.m, Riku was a completely different person. At 3 a.m, he was worthless.

Riku never got the shakes, nor did he sweat or pull his hair out or hit himself. Nothing drastic like that happened. But his 3 a.ms were the worst nonetheless. Tears would just flow and flow, pouring down his cheeks.

He was too much of a coward to bring harm to himself, which technically was good. 3 a.m him wanted nothing more than to just rip out his beating heart until he died, but 3 p.m him wanted nothing more than to speak the lines of his heart with joy.

Something about this 3 a.m was special though, he was home alone. Ever since he left the islands, his parents never trusted him left alone. They were afraid Riku would just up and leave again, and that was a logical fear. And really, that was probably good for the safety of 3 a.m Riku.  
But tonight Riku had been particularly good and the two wanted to go on a date night for a while now, so they left. Of course they gave him the lecture on running away and that “if you pull anything like running off once we find you it won’t be pretty” kind of talk. 

He agreed to not be stupid and run away, but stupidity comes in many forms. He wasn’t running away, he was just…coping. His parents didn’t even have a clue on what he was going through anyway, so they couldn’t say anything about Riku’s coping mechanisms.

And now they’re not there, they’re not in the house and there’s no one keeping Riku even safe from the hands of his own darkness. Even when Riku was supposed to be resting and living like a normal teen after his adventures, he’s still plagued by his own darkness.

He wondered frequently if it’d ever go away, but it doesn’t seem like it will. Sometimes, in the darkest parts of his mind, he wonders if taking away his own physical heart would there be darkness splashed on that heart too? Maybe, he didn’t know. 

He kind of wanted to find out.  
He technically could find out though, no one was stopping him. His phone buzzed silently, it was 3 a.m and no one was home. Did he tell Sora that? He didn’t remember. He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to remember anything. That’s okay, he wouldn’t have to. He wouldn’t have to feel it anymore.

He was disgusting in every sense of the word. He was all snot-nosed and teary eyed. He had no right to cry, the devilish bastard he was. Even in his heart, it was disgusting. His figurative heart was scratched up by darkness and his real heart probably was dark from all the darkness that ran through his veins those years ago.

He wanted to rip out that darkness, he wanted it gone. His phone buzzed again. Riku disregarded it, he didn’t want to face anyone. Especially if it was Sora, then he’d have to stand light in the face. 

Sora

Sora would be so disappointed in him, Sora is so disappointed in him. He gave into the darkness, he let temptations dig into his heart and rip it to shreds. He didn’t even stop it. Sora must hate him for it, for everything he’s ever done to him. If Riku was Sora, Riku would hate Riku too.

If Riku could just rip out the heart that holds all that darkness, then Sora wouldn’t hate him. Then all the wrong he did would really be gone. Everything would be gone. Everything would be fine. If he did this, Sora would love him again.

He was probably faking his love for Riku anyway. The kind soul he is.

His phone buzzed again. Riku disregarded it. He stood up, walking toward his bookcase. Ever since he came back to the islands, he always kept a blade at hand. Many 3 a.ms ago he broke his shaving razor and saved all the blades for a moment like this.

He grabbed it, the darkness would be gone now. The doorbell rang, he paused. The phone buzzed again, so he finally decided to look over at his phone. ‘You’re home alone right??? It’s 3 a.m and they’re still not here. Can I come over?’ - Sora. 'Can I???’ - Sora. 'If you’re asleep I’m gonna wake you up when I come over.’ - Sora. 

Riku put his blade back in its little spot under all his old books. Maybe another night, but tonight Sora was coming over and he was…very happy about that. Why did he want to take out his heart again? He couldn’t remember, but he did remember thinking about that beautiful brunette.


	7. Day 7 Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY OVER AHHH!!! I had so much fun doing these one-shot drabbles and I'm so excited to do these next year! Let me know your feedback on it and I'm ready to finally sit down and read everyone else's.

“You boys have had too many cookies today. If I catch either of you with your hand in the cookie jar again, Riku goes home. Am I clear?” Sora’s mother scolded the two boys.

Ah, the horrid struggles of five year olds. Sora and Riku have been like dogs begging for food with this cookie jar. They’ve stood there and begged Sora’s mom for the cookies, they’ve begged Sora’s father for the cookies, they’ve even sat there staring sadly at the jar until either his mom or dad gave in.

This time Riku, being the taller one of the two, ended up pushing the jar off the kitchen counter and Sora ended up catching it so the glass wouldn’t break. The two had accidentally eaten half the jar when Sora’s mom came in the kitchen.  
She took the jar from Sora’s hands and placed it on a high shelf instead of the kitchen counter. “But mom-” “Sora, do you want me to ban cookies from the house again?” Sora’s mom threatened, and both the boys gulped.

Since a young-er age, Sora’s house has been the house of endless sweets. Until…Sora kept getting sick because that’s all he’d eat and his body was rejecting all the amounts of sugar. The only reason why he wasn’t obese was because his mother took the sweets outside the house and because Riku was a very athletic boy.

“No mom.” Sora sulked. Sora’s mother sighed, then smiled. “I love you baby.” Sora’s mother leaned down to kiss Sora on the head, and Sora beamed in response. When she walked out of the kitchen, Riku slightly shuddered. 

“What’s wrong Riku?” Sora asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. “You let your mom kiss you like that?” Riku asked, and Sora’s cheeks went red. “Y-yeah. So?” Sora asked defensively. “You can’t always be a momma’s boy.” Riku smirked.

“I-I’m not!” Sora stammered. “Fine, then lets go get that cookie jar.” Riku smiled, and Sora was stunned for a second. “What if my mom catches us?” Sora asked, not wanting to anger his mother anymore. “Momma’s boy.” Riku scoffed. “I m-meant so you wouldn’t have to leave!” Sora tried to defend himself again.

"Then we won’t let that happen.” Riku said, smiling. “Okay Sora, I need you to climb on my back.” Riku said, standing right in front of the kitchen counter cabinets. “You climb on my back and get on the counter. Then you stand up on the counter and grab the cookie jar. After that you drop it down to me and slide off the counter.” Riku proposed.

It was a good plan, as good as a five year old’s plans could be. “B-But I’m not allowed to be on the counter! And it’s really scary!” Sora whined, and Riku crossed his arms. Riku gave Sora ‘the look’. The look that says 'coward’ and Sora knew that look all too well from Riku.

Sora scrunched up his face then huffed. “Okay, just don’t drop me,” he finally agreeed. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck, choking him a little. He jumped up, which pulled Riku back and choked him even more. Riku grabbed Sora’s legs while trying to avoid being choked to death.

“Ready?” Riku asked, and Sora hummed in acknowledgment. Sora dug his feet into Riku’s back and let go of Riku’s neck to grab firmly on the counter. “Ah- Sora! You’re pulling my pants down!” Riku shouted at him. “Sorry!” Sora apologized.

Sora extended his arms a little more to grab the kitchen sink, pulling himself up solely with his arm strength. “Don’t fall in the sink!” Riku shouted. Sora placed his left leg on the counter top space between floor and sink. He moved his body to where he was lying long ways on the counter, then threw his right leg over.

Sora scooted back a bit, finding room to stand up. He looked up, and on that first shelf was the cookie jar. An easy grab! Sora grabbed the jar on the shelf and looked down at Riku, beaming. “I did it Riku!” Sora shouted. Riku couldn’t help but to smile at him. 

“Drop it down.” Riku commanded. “You won’t drop it right?” Sora asked. “If you could do it, I can do it.” Riku said, and Sora nodded in content. He moved to the edge of the counter and dropped it, and Riku ended up catching it in his hands.

“I got it!” Riku smiled, and Sora grinned at his friend’s success. “Can you get down?” Riku asked, putting the jar on the ground gently. “Uh…” Sora looked around. He was starting to get scared again. “Just slid down.” Riku said, and Sora shook his head. 

“I’m too scared…” Sora mumbled. “Don’t be! Look, if you’re that scared then I’ll catch you.” Riku said. “R-Really?” Sora asked, tears welling in his eyes in fear. Riku extended his arms, smiling in reassurance. Sora gulped, then make a leap of faith.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and made sure Riku felt Sora’s impact to Sora wouldn’t get hurt. “We did it!” Sora celebrated, breaking from Riku’s embrace. “Now let’s celebrate.” Riku said, picking back up the cookie jar.


End file.
